Taiga-san Next Door
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: Aomine Daiki sudah lama menyukai tetangga sebelahnya yang lebih tua, bernama Kagami Taiga. Dua tahun berlalu, cinta Aomine terus bertepuk sebelah tangan, hingga sahabat Aomine, Kuroko Tetsuya masuk ke kehidupan mereka berdua. Persahabatan, cinta segitiga, keraguan, berpadu menjadi satu. Eventual AoKaga, KuroKaga, dan lainnya. The cliche roller coaster romance has begun!


**A/N : Ooosh! Fanfic Kurobasu pertama yang berbahasa Indonesia! Ohoho...! Tiba-tiba, saya terbangun jam 1 malam (atau pagi?) dan memutuskan untuk nulis cerita romance klise a la opera sabun atau dorama... Beginilah jadinya! Perpaduan antara humor, romance, drama, cinta segitiga... Ah! Klasik sekali saudara-saudara!**

**Disclaimer : Me no own this! Belongs to their owner.**

**Warning : AoKaga, KuroKaga, cinta segitiga klise, sappy romance, shounen-ai, AU, apa lagi ya? Dan lain-lain.**

**Tolong review~ Kalau komentarnya bagus, mungkin akan saya lanjutkan~ *author tukang ngancam ditembak pake pistol***

* * *

**Taiga-san Next Door**

**"All's Fair in Love and War"**

* * *

Aomine Daiki terbangun oleh bunyi dering ponselnya yang memenuhi kamar. Ia mengenali dering lagu _soundtrack _anime mesum yang dijadikannya sebagai dering khusus untuk seseorang. Setengah sadar, Aomine membuka ponselnya dan melihat satu nama yang begitu familiar, bahkan di otaknya yang masih belum bisa memproses informasi dengan sempurna. Aomine menguap lebar dan menerima telepon.

"Hn?"

"_Bukan 'hn'! Kau sudah bangun, Daiki? Aku di depan kamarmu! Kau belum sarapan 'kan?_" satu suata berkata dari ujung lain telepon, membuat Aomine terbangun.

"Ah, maaf... Maaf... Aku baru bangun..." kata Daiki sambil menggosok matanya. Dengan langkah gontai, Aomine berjalan ke arah pintu depan apartemennya yang tidak begitu luas dan membukakan pintu. Di sana, telah berdiri seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut merah gelap dan sepasang alis berbentuk unik. Ia tampak agak kesal, dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan di satu tangan dan ponsel di tangan lainnya.

"Kau baru bangun?" tanya pria itu.

"Iya..." jawab Aomine.

Pria itu menghela nafas dan menatap Aomine yang berdiri di pintu, masih mengenakan _boxer_ biru tua dan bertelanjang dada. Serta merta, wajah pria berambut merah yang ada di depan pintu berubah warna mendekati warna rambutnya.

"P-Pakai bajumu sebelum membuka pintu, _Aho_!" serunya sambil memalingkan pandangan.

Aomine menyeringai usil melihat reaksi pria ini. Dengan santai, ia mengambil nampan yang tengah dipegang si rambut merah dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Tapi, Taiga-_san_ suka, 'kan?" kata Aomine mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan seduktif.

"T-tidak!" kata si rambut merah—Kagami Taiga—masih belum berani menatap Aomine. "Habiskan sarapanmu, Daiki. Jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah!"

Kagami berbalik dan kembali ke apartemennya sendiri, tepat di sebelah Aomine. Beginilah rutinitas pagi seorang Aomine Daiki. Ia adalah seorang murid kelas 1 SMA, anggota tim basket sekolahnya. Ia memiliki seorang tetangga yang usianya delapan tahun lebih tua bernama Kagami Taiga. Sejak Aomine pindah ke gedung apartemen ini dua tahun yang lalu, Kagami selalu mengurusnya. Pada awalnya, pria itu merasa sangat terpaksa karena dirinya geram melihat Aomine yang tidak pandai mengurus diri sendiri. Dua tahun berlalu, Kagami sudah terbiasa dengan segala tingkah polah Aomine, meski kebiasaan Aomine menyambutnya di pagi hari tanpa mengenakan apa-apa kecuali _boxer_ masih membuat wajah Kagami memerah.

Kini, Aomine duduk di ruang tengah apartemennya, menyantap sarapan pagi yang disiapkan oleh Kagami. Seperti biasa, masakan Kagami memang luar biasa enaknya. Aomine selalu terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan pria yang lebih tua itu. Dua tahun sudah, keberadaan Kagami menjadi sesuatu yang konstan dalam keseharian Aomine.

Dan bukan hal yang aneh jika Aomine jatuh hati pada pria itu.

Wajah Kagami yang terkadang memerah karena malu, senyumnya yang hangat, tawanya yang jernih, suaranya... Kehangatan yang selalu membuat Aomine ingin berada di dekat pria berambut merah itu... Aomine menyukai semua hal tentang Kagami.

Namun sayang, sepertinya cinta Aomine akan terus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aomine tahu, Kagami hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, tidak lebih. Ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Kagami. Biarlah cintanya takkan terbalas, asalkan ia bisa selalu bersama Kagami...

"Daiki? Aku datang untuk mengambil piring dan nampannya...!" suara Kagami kembali terdengar. Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen Aomine dan merengut ketika melihat pemuda berambut biru tua itu masih ber-_boxer_ ria. "Kenapa masih belum siap-siap? Pasang bajumu, aku antar kau ke sekolah."

"Ya... ya..." Aomine berkata cuek meski hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar Kagami akan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Kagami bekerja sebagai editor junior di sebuah majalah komik. Biasanya ia baru berangkat setelah Aomine pergi ke sekolah. Namun kali ini tampaknya ia perlu pergi ke suatu tempat.

Setelah Aomine bersiap-siap, ia mengikuti Kagami turun ke bawah dan menunggu Kagami mengeluarkan sepeda motornya, sebuah Kawasaki Ninja 250R berwarna merah. Kagami melemparkan sebuah helm kepada Aomine dan mengenakan helmnya sendiri.

"Hari ini kau ada latihan basket, 'kan?" tanya Kagami.

"Ya," jawab Aomine. Ia memanjat naik dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kagami. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang benar-benar Aomine nikmati, ketika ia bisa dengan bebas menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung Kagami dan merasakan kehangatan pria itu melalui jaket kulit yang dikenakannya. Ah... Terkadang, di saat seperti ini Aomine berharap sekolahnya berada di Aomori, Kyoto, atau Hokkaido sekalian.

Mesin motor menggerung dan mereka pun melaju. Aomine tersenyum saat ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kagami.

* * *

"Aomine-_kun_, tolong berhenti tersenyum mesum seperti itu..." gumam Kuroko Tetsuya ketika ia melihat Aomine memasuki kelas sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kuroko sudah bisa menebak, pasti senyum itu berhubungan dengan Kagami Taiga, tetangga sebelah yang selalu Aomine banggakan. Dan Kuroko juga mengetahui cinta satu arah Aomine pada pria yang lebih tua itu.

"Oh, Tetsu! Pagi," kata Aomine yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku di depan Kuroko.

"_Mood_-mu bagus sekali hari ini," komentar Kuroko kalem.

"Tentu saja bagus! Hari ini Taiga mengantarku ke sekolah..." Aomine memejamkan matanya, mengingat rasanya menyandar pada punggung itu dan menghirup aroma khas Kagami yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Ekspresimu menjadi semakin mesum," kata Kuroko.

"Enak saja! Ah... Berdua di atas motor bersama Taiga~"

"Hentikan, Aomine-_kun_. Kau jadi seperti maniak."

"Maniak Taiga~"

Kuroko mengacuhkan temannya itu dan kembali membaca bukunya sementara Aomine masih berada di alam mimpi dimana ia berboncengan bersama Taiga di suatu senja yang romantis. Keduanya sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing hingga bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan di mulai.

* * *

_Soundtrack_ norak anime mesum dari ponsel Aomine kembali berdering tepat ketika pemuda itu selesai mengganti bajunya setelah latihan basket selesai. Hal ini mengundang pandangan mencela dari anggota tim lainnya terutama dengan lirik lagu yang tidak senonoh. Tapi Aomine cuek. Ia kembali tersenyum ketika melihat nama 'Taiga' terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Taiga-_san_?" tanya Aomine.

"_Kau sudah selesai latihan basket? Mau ke Maji Burger tidak?_"

"Mau!" mata Aomine berbinar. Kencan di Maji Burger bersama Taiga sepulang sekolah! Hari ini benar-benar hari yang baik...! Dengan profesional, Aomine segera menutupi perasaannya. "Tapi kau yang bayari, ya?"

"_Iya... iya..._" kata Kagami dari ujung telepon. Aomine dapat membayangkan Kagami yang tersenyum saat mengatakan itu. "_Kita ketemuan di sana saja, ya?_"

"Oke."

Kagami mengakhiri pembicaraan. Serta merta, Aomine mempercepat geraknya, memasukkan semua barang-barangnya begitu saja ke dalam tas dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti diiringi tatapan heran teman-temannya. Aomine tidak peduli. Hari ini ia kencan dengan Taiga! Yah, walau pun mereka selalu bertemu setiap hari dan Aomine menghabiskan delapan puluh peresen waktunya di apartemen Kagami, ia selalu menikmati waktu-waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua saja.

Aomine tahu Kagami tidak pernah menganggap acara jalan-jalan, atau makan-makan, atau 1-on-1 mereka di lapangan basket sebagai kencan; namun bagi Aomine itu adalah kencannya. Dan ia menikmatinya.

Ketika Aomine tiba di restoran _fast-food_ Maji Burger, ia tidak melihat Kagami dan tidak juga melihat motor Kagami di luar. Aomine pun bergerak ke arah konter, memesan teriyaki burger dan mencari meja yang nyaman. Ia memilih meja yang biasa mereka tempati, di dekat jendela agak di pojok. Aomine menatap keluar jendela, kalau-kalau Kagami muncul. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik e-mail untuk Kagami.

**Kau dimana?**

Kagami tidak membalas e-mail-nya.

Aomine merengut dan mulai menyantap burger-nya sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari luar jendela. Lalu matanya tertumbuk pada satu sosok di hadapannya. Serta merta Aomine tersedak.

"T-Tetsu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Aomine kaget. Seperti biasa, Kuroko selalu muncul begitu saja tanpa tanda-tanda.

"Sudah sejak tadi, Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko tanpa ekspresi.

"K-kau...! Pergi sana! Aku sedang menunggu seseorang...!" kata Aomine mengusir Kuroko. Ah... Dia berharap bisa berdua saja dengan Taiga di sini, tapi keberadaan Kuroko mengacaukan semuanya...!

"Meja yang lain sudah penuh."

Aomine tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, karena tepat saat itu ia melihat Kawasaki Ninja merah milik Kagami memasuki lapangan parkir Maji Burger. Kagami melihatnya melalui kaca toko dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum pria berambut merah itu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

"Ah, jadi karena itu aku harus pergi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iya. Sana pergi!"

"Tidak mau," jawab Kuroko. Lagi pula, ia ingin lebih mengenal Kagami Taiga yang disukai Aomine ini. Selama ini, Kuroko hanya mendengar ceritanya dari Aomine dan tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus.

"Maaf, aku telat, Daiki!" kata Kagami ketika ia mencapai meja Aomine dan Kuroko. "Jalannya ditutup sehingga aku harus memutar jauh."

"Gara-gara kau telat, aku harus bayar sendiri burger-ku. Ayo ganti uangku!" kata Aomine.

"Iya, iya... Aku mau pesan dulu, ya? Kau mau tambahan, Daiki?" tanya Kagami.

"Satu teriyaki burger."

"Oke, oke."

Kagami berjalan ke arah konter, meninggalkan meja Aomine dan Kuroko. Ia memesan setidaknya dua puluh buah cheese burger dan satu teriyaki burger untuk Aomine. Piramida burger di nampan Kagami tentu saja menarik perhatian para pengunjung Maji Burger, terutama ketika melihat ia berjalan ke arah meja yang nyaris kosong.

Kagami mendudukkan dirinya di depan Aomine dan melemparkan teriyaki milik Aomine. Ia membuka bungkus kertas cheese burger-nya sendiri dan menoleh. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru terang seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut biru muda. Kagami tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"K-kau...!"

"Ah, itu Tetsu, temanku. Kuroko Tetsuya," kata Aomine cuek. "Keberadaannya memang tipis seperti itu."

Setelah pulih dari kagetnya, Kagami mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam.

"Namuku Kagami Taiga, tetangga Daiki," kata pria yang berambut merah sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Oh. Aomine-_kun_ cerita banyak tentangmu," kata Kuroko.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kagami tertarik. Matanya melirik Aomine yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Ya... Banyak sekali... terutama tentang Kagami-san yang selalu terlihat i—"

"TETSU!"

Aomine segera menyumpal mulut Kuroko dengan teriyaki burgernya yang belum di buka. Kalau Kuroko menceritakan macam-macam pada Kagami, Kagami akan membenci Aomine dan meninggalkannya. Aomine tidak mau itu! Biarlah Kagami tidak pernah tahu perasaannya, selama Aomine bisa terus bersama Kagami seperti ini.

"'Terlihat' apa?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

Aomine melotot pada Kuroko dengan pandangan 'jangan-ngomong-aneh-aneh-lakukan-sesuatu'.

"Terlihat sehat," kata Kuroko akhirnya. "Dia bilang Kagami-_san_ selalu bangun pagi dan membuatkannya sarapan dengan penuh semangat. Aku yakin tidak mudah mengurus Aomine-_kun_ selama dua tahun ini."

Aomine terbelalak melihat Kuroko yang banyak bicara. Ia melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Kuroko, namun pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tidak mengacuhkannya dan terus berbicara pada Kagami, membuat Aomine bertanya-tanya. Kagami pun tampaknya menikmati pembicaraannya dengan Kuroko dan tertawa kecil beberapa kali. Aomine hanya menatap wajah itu dengan pandangan _lovestruck_.

Senyum dan tawa Kagami adalah dua hal terbaik di seluruh dunia.

Mereka menghabiskan hampir dua jam di Maji Burger untuk mengobrol. Paling tidak, Kagami dan Kuroko mengobrol sementara Aomine hanya menonton mereka berdua. Aomine merasa kesal. Harusnya, ini menjadi kencanya dengan Kagami! Kalau saja Kuroko tidak muncul, maka Aomine-lah yang saat ini mengobrol ringan dengan Kagami. Kagami menatap jam tangannya dan menyadari bahwa langit di luar sudah gelap. Pnsel Kagami pun berdering.

"Maaf, aku terima telepon dulu," kata Kagami. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan ke tempat yang tidak begitu ribut. Aomine memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berbicara dengan Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine tajam.

"'Maksud' apa?" Kuroko balas bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu memonopoli Taiga seperti itu? Kau tahu dia di sini karena sudah membuat janji dengan_ku_."

"Aomine-_kun_ cemburu?" tanya Kuroko.

"T-tidak...!" namun rona merah di wajah Aomine mengkhianati jawabannya. Ya, ia cemburu! Ia tidak suka melihat orang lain memberikan senyuman di wajah Taiga seperti itu. Senyum Kagami hanya milik Aomine! Senyum yang menyapanya setiap pagi ditemani aroma masakan yang selalu lezat...

"Tapi, aku jadi mengerti kenapa Aomine-kun menyukai Kagami-_san_..." kata Kuroko sambil mengamati _milkshake_ di depannya.

Aomine tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang Kuroko yang kini menatap keluar dari jendela Maji Burger.

"Ne, Aomine-_kun_," kata Kuroko pelan. "Kurasa aku juga menyukai Kagami-_san_."

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Aomine dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik. Apa... Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kuroko? Ia menatap Kuroko, yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, untuk menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Kuroko hanya bercanda. Namun, semburat merah muda di pipi Kuroko membuat Aomine sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu serius. Kali ini Kuroko tidak bercanda.

Aomine ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apa saja... Kuroko selalu mendengar cerita Aomine tentang bagaimana pemuda berambut biru gelap itu menyukai tetangganya yang tujuh tahun lebih tua dengan rambut merah gelap dan senyum bagai malaikat. Dan kini... Kuroko duduk dihadapan Aomine, setelah bertemu langsung dan mengobrol dengan tetangganya itu, Kuroko menemukan _first crush_-nya. _Love at the first impression_.

Memang tidak mudah untuk tidak menyukai seorang Kagami Taiga, namun Aomine tidak percaya bahwa Kuroko dan Aomine menyukai orang yang sama. Selama ini, ia selalu berpikir bahwa mereka hanya akan klop dalam hal basket. Namun kini...

"K-Kau bercanda 'kan, Tetsu...?" tanya Aomine lirih.

Kuroko menatap wajah Aomine dan menggeleng.

"Aku serius, Aomine-_kun_. Kurasa aku menyukai Kagami-_san_."

Hening. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Untunglah Kagami segera kembali ke meja mereka, namun ia tidak melihat atmosfer berat yang mengelilingi Aomine dan Kuroko. Kagami mengatakan haris sudah gelap dan sudah waktunya mereka pulang. Ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Kuroko ke stasiun terdekat, namun Kuroko menolak dengan sopan. Kagami hanya tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa kalau begitu. Sekali-kali, main saja ke tempatku atau Daiki," kata Kagami.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Kagami-_san_," kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk sopan.

Kagami mengenakan helm dan melompat ke atas sepeda motornya, menunggu Aomine. Aomine berdiri di sebelah Kuroko.

"Apa ini berarti perang, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine dari sudut bibirnya, memastikan Kagami tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ya, Aomine-_kun_. Ini perang," jawab Kuroko.

Aomine menyeringai sambil mengenakan helmnya.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang, Tetsu."

"Kita lihat saja, Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine memanjat ke atas motor dan mengatur posisinya. Dengan tenang, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kagami dan menyeringai lebar kepada Kuroko. Kuroko tampak tidak peduli, namun Aomine dapat melihat kilat emosi di matanya. Aomine selalu bertemu Kagami setiap hari. Ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa Kuroko lakukan. Pelukan di pinggang, duduk bersisian di sofa sambil menonton film... Mungkin memang tidak adil, tapi...

_All's fair in love and war._

* * *

Mereka mencapai apartemennya dalam waktu singkat. Kagami memasukkan motornya ke garasi sebelum mereka naik ke apartemen yang berada di lantai dua. Aomine hanya mengikuti Kagami dalam diam. Bukannya masuk ke apartemennya sendiri, Aomine mengikuti Kagami masuk ke apartemen pria berambut merah itu. Apartemen Kagami sedikit lebih luas daripada milikinya karena posisinya yang di pojok, dan Aomine selalu menyukai tempat ini.

Apartemen Kagami memberinya kehangatan tersendiri yang membuat Aomine merasa nyaman. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Aomine mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk Kagami di depan televisi. Kagami duduk di sebelah Aomine dan menyalakan TV untuk menemukan acara opera sabun favoritnya. Kagami dan Aomine menonton selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Hanya keheningan yang nyaman menyelimuti mereka.

Aomine beringsut mendekati Kagami, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kagami dan membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada punggung Kagami. Aomine membenamkan wajahnya pada pertemuan antara bahu dan leher Kagami, memejamkan matanya, dan membiarkan aroma khas Kagami mengisi penciumannya.

Kagami memahami tingkah Aomine yang seperti ini. Sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikiran anak itu. Kagami tidak berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Ia hanya menepuk lembut kepala Aomine dan mengatur posisi agar keduanya merasa lebih nyaman.

"Maaf, Taiga-_san_... Biarkan seperti ini dulu..." bisik Aomine.

"Oke, oke..." kata Kagami ringan.

Aomine dapat merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menyerahkan Kagami begitu saja. Tidak kepada Kuroko, tidak kepada siapa pun. Aomine harus memastikan, dalam perangnya dengan Kuroko ini, ialah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

Karena ia ingin selalu bersama Kagami.

Selamanya.

* * *

**A/N : Gimana? Klasik? Emang sengaja! *dijitak* Yah, sudahlah... Silahkan review ya? Tapi jangan ada flame di antara kita~**


End file.
